THE LETTER
by Kanan
Summary: Ever since Hisoka had to say goodbye to one he loved, only briefly, he has longed to see her. He believes he is being given a second chance. Is Hisoka okay upstairs, and can Tsuzuki help him? Rated for later chapters. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

THE LETTER- ONE WHO TRULY LOVES YOU

In the mall, where people come to shop and enjoy their lives, there is an area where one would stop to eat. In this area, a group of chairs that sit right in front of the fireplace, and in front of this fireplace, there is a young man. He is clean and polite. His blonde hair enchants any and all who sees it, and his bright, yet cold-looking green eyes were searching. He wore a nice tuxedo, but not a smile that should properly go with it. This young man is alone, with not but his lonely heart and a small written letter. On the letter, it writes,

_To my dearest,_

_I want to see you. This is from one who truly loves you. A chilly day,_

_a bite to eat, but too cold to linger in the wind. I will be waiting. I _

_want to see you. _

And so the young man waits. The sun rises up, the people open shop. The sun rises further, and people come. The boy waits. The sun reaches noon, the people fill the court. A woman comes near and asks if the seat next to him is available. The boy turns to her and says in an almost calm tone, _I am expecting someone._ The sun begins to fall from the sky, and people complete their day there. The sun falls down, into a blissful, color-filled evening, and the fireplace is lit to say farewell to those who leave. The boy waits, his almost-smile remained, trying not to show any emotion. The bright lights begin to fade, and all close down and lock up. The sun is gone, and doors begin to close. The fireplace goes out, and as it does, a wind passes, planting a kiss on his pale cheek. He smiles, _My love…I waited to see you._ He stands and leaves alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

On another day. In town, there is a restaurant where few people go. It is filled with chandeliers, fancy lights and loving couples. There, the boy waits again. He wears the same black tuxedo, and has the same expectant look on his face. In his hands, is another letter.

_To my dearest,_  
_I want to see you. This is from one who truly loves you._  
_A dance of bright lights, a warm-filled place. A fancy place._  
_This is where you are to me. I want to see you._

And so the boy waits. The sunrise, waiting for the restaurant to open it's doors and let him in to see his beloved. The sun rises higher, he is allowed in. Noon, it starts to fill. The boy sits and waits. Noon passes, and the sun falls some. The restaurant starts to fill. A quiet hum of voices fills the room, setting a calm tone. And yet, to him, an empath, the noise brings a burning buzz to his ears. The emotion in the air was toxic to his mind, but he would endure. A waiter comes by and asks if he would like to order. He replies, simply, _I am expecting someone_ .The sun falls, as a sunset changes the mood of the evening. The boy waits, still. The restaurant is nearly filled now. Not once does the boy look at a clock, and he wears no watch. Early, early morning, and the restaurant is beginning to close. The door opens to let him out, but he remains in his seat, until a gust of wind places a hand on his, gently and lovingly. He gets up, says, _My love, I waited to see you Tsubaki,_ and links arms with whom he had waited so long for. The doorman gave him a perplexed look when he exited.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

Tsuzuki shows his face at work, late as usual, and popped his head into the office, holding a massive pile of sweets.

"Good morning!"

Hisoka is writing something at his desk, seemingly paying no attention to him. Tsuzuki takes it the wrong way and pouts, hiding behind the door. His silly tail thing waving madly behind him.

"Oh, Soka! Are you mad at me? Please don't ignore me! I'll share breakfast with you if you promise not to tell!"

But Hisoka didn't even look up. Tsuzuki is confused as to why his usually cold partner was not only ignoring him, but why he was… smiling. Hisoka was actually smiling to himself. What was he writing? Tsuzuki didn't know, but he figured it was something that really made him happy- like sweet things do that to Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki is fairly concerned, however, and comes out from the door and takes a step towards his partner's desk.

"Hisoka?"

"Hm?"

The blonde looks up. Tsuzuki is almost scared at seeing that the smile had not disappeared. Hisoka was actually smiling at him; strange that Tsuzuki could not manage to smile back.

"Oh. Good morning, Tsuzuki. I didn't hear you come in."

"'Good morning'? That's it?"

"What else is there?"

"Well, I'm just wondering why you look so… happy today. You haven't yelled at me for being late, and you haven't even called me a baka yet today!"

"What do you mean? You just got here, silly."

"Yeah, but still!"

Hisoka smiled even wider then and he grabbed the letter he had been writing and headed for the door. While he passed him, Hisoka smiled, knocked Tsuzuki softly on the shoulder and spoke.

"Okay, if it'll make you happy. I see you have a watch, why don't you use it and get here on time, okay, baka?"

Then, his voice got slightly more serious.

"I've got to go now."

And he left. The event had left Tsuzuki too shocked to move, and only moments later had he noticed that he was now alone. He ran out the door to go after his partner, but almost ran into Tatsumi. He, on the other hand, and to Tsuzuki's dismay, had not shown any difference at all.

"Tsuzuki, would you come to my office? We have something to discuss."

"Uh, like… what?"

"You tell me."

"Oh."

Tatsumi nearly dragged Tsuzuki off. After a lecture, Tatsumi adjusted his glasses.

"Okay, I will let it slide this time, but don't be late again. You may leave."

"Okay, thanks, but…"

"Hm?"

"I have something I need to talk to you about while I'm here."

"Hm? Like what? That there aren't enough of your favorite sweets left, ever? Well, that's what you get for being late all the time, my friend. I wont show mercy and save you one."

Tatsumi could sense a look about Tsuzuki without even looking and sighed.

"Okay, okay… if you're going to pout, I guess I'll do it for you just onc-"

But, looking up at his former partner, he saw a look of worry and distress that he didn't pick up on sooner. Such a look would befit one who had been up night after night for all eternity, not for the nappy-by type like Tsuzuki. (Tatsumi simply wished he would not fall asleep while on the JOB.) But this look was far more serious.

"It's… Hisoka."

"Kurosaki-kun"

"Yes. He's been acting unnatural for a while. I'm worried for him."

"I've noticed, also. What's the problem, now that he's happy? I thought that was what you wanted for him."

"I do, but this happiness… it's not natural. It happened so suddenly… and he… he talks in his sleep."

"Since when do you see him sleep?"

"He fell asleep in our office, once."

"That is strange. What did he say?"

"To the one I love…Tsubaki. He… I think he is in serious emotional trouble."

"…Because she is dead."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: 

On that day, after Hisoka vanished from the office, Tatsumi and Tsuzuki tracked him down and watched him intensely.

In the quieter places, outside of the town, there is a park. In this park, there is a grassy area near a fountain. This is where the young man sits to wait. He is dressed, again, in his tuxedo, with a smile on his face. It was the one he had left the office wearing, the one that scared Tsuzuki, and which was also the one that earned him two sets of worried eyes, which watched him from afar. In his hand, was a letter.

_To my dearest, _

_I want to see you. This is from one who truly loves you. A grassy place, soft and warm, protective and cool. A public place. By the running of clean water, I see you and feel you by me. Hold my heart. I want to see you._

And so Hisoka waits, and so do Tatsumi and Tsuzuki. The sun has risen, and the park has visitors, few; morning joggers and pet walkers. The fountain is on, as it was when he arrived. Noon, and the park is filled with a mass of people, mostly children. Their emotions flow into Hisoka, but he shrugs it off. They, all three of them, are still waiting- the other two, not sure of what is being waited for. A man walking by looks at Hisoka and his tired expression and asked him if he was okay, if he was lost. Hisoka looked up with his, now, scary smile, almost scaring the man before him. _I am expecting someone._ The man then leaves, seriously freaked out, and Hisoka continues his staring, smiling contest with the ground. It was dark now, and all the people had gone home, but not Hisoka, and definitely not Tatsumi and Tsuzuki. They had almost decided to go over and drag the boy home when Hisoka looked up and said that name again.

"_Tsubaki."_

The other two looked around, but they saw no one. Looking back to Hisoka…

Hisoka's P.O.V.

Hisoka felt the wind around him change. He felt someone sit beside him and he calmed down.

"You made it. I was waiting for so long, but it was worth it."

His visitor does not speak, but she looks at him. Without another moment, she cups Hisoka's face in her hands and kisses him, tenderly. Hisoka quickly responds to the kiss and moans just before they part. He looks into her eyes, those eyes, void of knowledge or life, but with life left for him. He slips his hand around her waist, pulling her closer and brought his lips to hers again, this time, more hungrily than before, but she responds well to it, despite that. He slides back, and pulls her on top of him now, as he continues to make love to her. She plays with his hair as he feels up her sides and kisses her more deeply. He needs a breath, but dares not take one, for fear that he may ruin the moment. Then, the girl makes a brave move. Sliding her hands down from his head, she moves to unbutton his denim jacket. He even seemed not to notice as she slips one hand under his shirt to caress his chest. A bit out of his personal boundaries, but it did feel nice… at first. However, his eyes soon shot open as she pulled her hands back and tore open the front of his shirt. He was about to say something, but the girl, his Tsubaki slowly forced her hands into his bare chest. No blood came out, for she was ghostlike then. Hisoka coughed and his body convulsed under the pressure that the girl had caused. He couldn't breathe, and he couldn't' call for help. He heard only two things, then fell into complete blackness.

"_Come to me, my beloved…doctor."_

"Hisoka!"

Other P.O.V.

All of a sudden, the two were taken aback. Hisoka had appeared to be talking to himself, at first… and then, he was half lying down on the grass, propped up by his elbows. His eyes were closed, but the look on his face showed both pleasure and pain. It was unexplainable what he thought he was feeling. After that, directly after that, the two felt as though they should be closing their eyes, because Hisoka lied down all the way; he was writhing around and caressing his own body. Both felt slightly sick as Hisoka then moaned and slid his hand under his shirt.

"H-he's… touching himself… what is he up to! That certainly isn't our Hisoka!"

"I-it's perfectly normal for a boy his age to be exploring his… sexuality, Tsuzuki."

"Yeah, but… look at his eyes… he's not doing this himself!"

Tatsumi took another look, and was surprised…. That Tsuzuki's eye sight was so good! I guess that's why he never needed glasses. But, there was a very distant look in Hisoka's eyes, and-wait. Hisoka's shirt was ripped open, but not by himself! Hisoka was now writhing on the ground in utter pain. They could both see that. Though, he moved as if there was a wait on him. They ran out from their hiding place and ran to him. Hisoka's eyes were closed tightly, and he was sweating profusely. Tsuzuki tried to hold him still, but then Hisoka's body arched up, before falling flat and limp.

"Hisoka!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Oh-no! He's not breathing anymore!"

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5:

Hisoka was lifted up into Tsuzuki's arms and the three of them teleported back to Meifu to seek help for their co-worker. An hour later, both older men were waiting outside of the hospital, waiting to hear news on Hisoka's condition. Tatsumi looked over to the other who had his face buried in his hands and was slouching lazily from where he sat. Adjusting his glasses, Tatsumi rose and set a hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder. He jumped a little at the sudden contact, but he didn't look up.

"Don't worry about Kurosaki-kun, Tsuzuki. I'm sure he is just fine."

"Yeah."

Then, Watari emerged from the room, flipped his hair out of his face and smiled.

"Howdy! Did you miss me?"

Tsuzuki looked up sadly; his eyes were red and puffy for he had nearly been in tears.

"Watari, do you know what is wrong with Kurosaki-kun-"

"-Is Hisoka okay!"

"Tsuzuki, calm down."

"Thankfully, you both got him here just in time. He almost bit the big one!"

"But, how is that possible? We are all already… we can't die by normal means. What did your tests show?"

"The kid had a heart attack. It just plain stopped."

"How…?"

"We wont know until he tells us."

Both looked up to Tsuzuki who stood up and walked into the room containing Hisoka Kurosaki. Hisoka was sitting up in bed, hugging his shoulders and shuddering when Tsuzuki entered and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Tsuzuki could only stare at how his partner was behaving. He was covered in sweat and was warm all over. Tsuzuki could feel the heat even from a distance. His clothes, an oversized T-shirt, was falling off him and he spoke a name, almost silently.

"Tsubaki… Tsubaki… Tsubaki…"

Tsuzuki reached out to touch his shoulder, but didn't reach him before the teen noticed him and looked his way.

"Hisoka…"

"Tsuzuki, I feel …incredible! All of my senses have been heightened…"

"H-how's your empathy?"

"It's fine. Never been better."

Tsuzuki set a hand on Hisoka's shoulder, sending him his feelings of concern. Hisoka calmed down and smiled at his partner.

"Tsu, I'm okay. There is nothing to worry about. I'm happy. This is what I want!"

Tsuzuki walked out of the room silently, again with a sorrowful look on his face. He was just in time to catch the end of Watari's and Tatsumi;s conversation.

"Haunted?"

"Yes, perhaps the kid is being haunted by a past lover, or something. Is there anyone you know of?"

"No, but I recall Hisoka mentioning a name from when he and Tsuzuki were on a job on the Queen Camilia. This, Tsubaki, girl died, I believe."

"Hm. That could be her, then."

"If an immortal like Kurosaki-kun was in such danger, we may have a serious problem on our hands. Is he in a stable condition?"

"Physically, there was never a problem with him, aside from the effects of the heart attack. However, I believe his mind is in turmoil. He's deluded, and so I think it would do him good to stay for the night. He needs to be watched closely until we can find this ghost and free Bon from it's grasp."

"Well-"

"-I think so, too. Please take care of Hisoka…"

Both men turned as they heard Tsuzuki speak, but the man was already walking away. Tatsumi was worried for Tsuzuki's state of mind as well and yelled after him, but Tsuzuki wasn't listening.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6:

It was very late when Watar had finally decided that he needed a coffee break from watcing Hisoka. He left the observation room and tiredly walked down to the coffee room, yawning. He had to cover his eyes due to the intense light of the room until he got used to it. He was disappointed to find that the coffee left in the pot was cold, and so he replaced the mix and water and started it up again. His exhaustion got the better of him and sohe sat down on the small armcair in the corner. It was so comfortable, he felt drowsier the longer he stayed there. Slouching into the chair, Watari closed is eyes and relaxed. 003 landed on his head and tried to wake his master. Watari waved his hand a little to calm the tiny owl.

"Don't worry... I'm wtching over... Bon... jst resting my eyes and... waiting... for... my coffee..."

Ad Watari fell alseep right there and then. 003 gave up trying to wake him, and cuddled him.

In the hospital room, Hisoka was sitting up against he headboard, seemingly wide awake. Though, his green eyes were bank as he stared at someting across the room. Pale wite hands were writing on a small piece of paper, and then it ws set in front of Hisoka. The empath didn't even need to read it to tell what it said. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and picked up the paper that was given to him.

_To my dearest, _

_I want to see you..._

Tsuzuki, who was still upset about Hisoka, had not left teir office. All te lights were turned off, and he rested his head on his desk. Eventually, his wandering eyes fell upona white piece of paper. it was the letter he and Tatsumi had found with the empath hours earlier in the park. He was quite sure it had something to do with what had happened to him. The longer he stared, the more he knew he hated that piece of paper. He could not stand to look at it, so he picked it up and walked voer to Hisoka's desk to put it away. Tsuzuki didn't quite know where to put the note, so he settled for setting it atop the desk and turned to return to his own area. However, he had to stop halfway as he felt as though the letter was alive and staring at him, boring two holes in his back.

He turned back arond and grabbed the note, crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. It didn't go in the first time, so he picked it back up and tossed it against the wall. In retaliation, it bounced back, hit him in the head, and fel down onto Hisoka's desk. Angry, no, infuriated, Tsuzuki, without thinking, kicked Hisoka's desk roughly. Some things fell off of it and the drawrs were a mess. Finally realizing what he had done, Tsuzuki started to panic. He despirately tried to put things back in the order they had been in before he kicked it, but did a very poor job of it.

"Oh-no, oh-no! Hisoka's really gonna be mad at me for this! He'll never forgive me!"

Tsuzuki knew that it was pointless and he turned to resort to running far away, but...

(click)

Tsu stopped. He turned back around and saw that the frot drawr of his partner's desk had fallen out. Though he could not fix the rest of the desk, it wouldn't hurt to set the drawr back in. He was about to do just that until he noticed dozens of small, white letters inside.

_A room of white, but shrowded in darkness..._

Tsuzuki picked up the letters and set them all on the desk, not bothering to pick up the fallen drawr. He carefully examined each letter, reading the messages carefully.

_This is where I wait for you..._

Tsuzuki then uncrumpled the most recent letter that Hisoka had and read it. To whom it was meant for, directed at, shocked him.

'Doctor...!'

_How cruel it is to love someone who I also hate and loathe...Your actions will not be forgotten, even in death..._

Tsuzuki then remembeed the look in his partner's eyes that moring when he was... he waswriting something. The look in his eyes was completely blank and kinda scary. He searched through Hisoka's desk for something the kid had written- a report or whatever. He could find nothing, and thenremembered a note on his own desk and grabbed it. It was a small note Hisoka had written him when he didn't want to speak to him directly. He didn't know why he had kept it, if not ony for this moment. He set the notes next to the eachother.

(Hisoka's note)

_Tsuzuki, you are an idiot. I still wont talk to you, but you should know that your sweet tooth thing is annoying and it's going to get you in trouble some day._

(other note)

_To my dearest, _

_I want to see you. This is from one who really loves you..._

"Oh-no... they are... exactly the same handwriting! That means Hisoka is..."

Tsuzuki ran out of the office and headed towards where Hisoka was.

_But none of that matters now...My love for you, dear doctor, is eternal, but this is the last I can write to you... for now is the time... we shall be reunited..._

Watari was erked out of his sleep by Tatsumi, who wasstanding at the door.

"Huh, what'sgoing on?"

"I have a bad feeling. Who is watching Kueosaki-kun? Is it Tsuzuki?"

"Uh... Oh my goodness! I actually fell asleep! That means Bon is all alone!"

Both men ran towards Hisoka, but Tsuzuki would no doubt beat them there.

_My dearest, I am lonely. I want for you to come to me. Come now... come and join me in the hellish place you have put me into, doctor... Doctor Muraki, I love you! I want to see you.._

Atthe bottom of the paper was written a name, but Hisoka didn't bother to read that far. The ghstly Tsubaki smiled and watched as Hisoka slowly moved off the bed and walked to the simgle dresser across the room. He moved aside some of the clothes, and he pulled out a gun. it was the same one that Muraki used to shoot Tsubaki on the ship. He wasn't sure why hekept it after that, but I doubt he had what ws going to happen in mind. The girl started to laugh maliciously as she led Hisoka's hand and the gun, to his chest, aimed at his heart. Even though he trusted Tsubaki, his hand shook nervously and his lips quvered.

_"This is what we both want, isn't it? Dot it. Pull the trigger, and we will be together for all of eternity, my dear doctor...!"_

Tsubaki continually whispered into Hisoka's ear, calming him,and he nodded his head. He started to pull the trigger.

Tsuzuki wasrunning down the corridors as fast as he could. There was a feeling grwing in the pit of his stomach, telling him he has to go faster. He finally rounded the last corner and burst thrugh the door separating him from Hisoka, he felt happy that he made it in good time, but then, a great fear stopped hi dead, like a pin pricking his heart. Hisoka looked up to him and Tsuzuk looked down to the gun pressed to Hisoka's chest.

"Hisoka! What are you doing!"

"I ave to do this, Tsu! Tsubaki is calling me! Ihave to be with her!"

"That's just crazy! Put the gun down right now, please, 'Soka?"

Hisoka refused, shaking his head roughly, and when he was distracted, Tsuzuki ran at him and pulled the gun away. Hisoka fought back and wouldn't let go of the gun, so it was held up by both in the air. Tatsumi and Watari had just entered and stood in utter shock. As Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka,he looked to be in emotional distress, and that's when he saw a ghostlyTsubaki behind him. She glared at Tsuzuki and ran through Hisoka and, somehow, shoved Tsuzuki back against the wall. He was just getting up as Hisoka once again brought the gun to his chest and pulled the trigger.

"Hisoka!"

His eyes opened wide. Hisoka heard the gun go off. It was so loud, ringing in his ears causing him a migrane. And that' when he saw it... that whole messyevent all over again. He didn't want to believe it was true. Muraki shot Tsubaki in the back. He tried to help her,but there was nothing he could do for her! he held her in his arms, holding her, worrying abiut her...and loving her. He had actually fallen in love! He had never loved anyone like her,and yet, as he was loving her, she was giving her heart to anoter. She was dying in his arms, and all of her kind love was going out to her shooter, a man who would never show her love in return.

"Please, Hisoka... kill me..."

_'No...no, please make this stop! Stop this Don't make me watch this again!'_

He picked up the gun. He pointed it at her. He pulled the trigger.

"Bon!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hisoka! Hisoka?"

Hisoka's breatig was eratic. His vision was blacked out. He could barely recognize the voices calling out to him. He felt cold, alone, ashamed and somehow... unloved. The only one he had ever loved was not only dead, but eternally in love with a vampire. He knew from the beginning, those letters were meant for Muraki, but he tried to fool himself... And Tsuzuki. All the times he had called him an idiot... but HE was the real idiot...

But then, a light, hidden in the shadows of his heart, shone and warmth returned to him slowly. He felt a distant affection and worry reach out to him. His eyes twitched, and then he realized that the reason he could not see was because his eyes wereclenched tightly shut. He hadn't eve realized it. When he finally relaxed them, he found that it was difficult to open them, even then. He was very tired. He had relaxed his eyes, but his body had lost the strength to move further. He slowed his heartrate and breathing, trying to regain his strength, but by doing only tis, Hisoka was suddenly open to a wave of emotions. Hisshields were al down, ad so he could not hide from them.

_Fear. Terror. Worry. Sorrow._

"Hisoka..."

Slowly, his strength returned and he opened his eyes very slowly. His vision cleared and he looked upinto three worried faces. The saddest one was Tsuzuki's. The 72 year old was nearly in tears, and it took a minute to put two and two together. He was still alive-moreor less- and he was lying on his backon Tsuzuki's lap. He didn't have the strength to move away, but wat scaed him the most was a strong pain coming from his mid-section. His eyes went wide.

"Tsuzuki... t-tell me I didn't..."

Hisoka's hand shaky hand rose and started trailing over his body, going towards where the pain was eminating from. Tsuzuki grabbed his hand and shook his head.

"Y-you missed you heart, Hisoka, thankfully... I reachd out and moved the gun, but...it still got you. It grazed your side. You shouldn't mess with it right now. It... it didn't look so bad at first, b-but then you collapsed and I didn't know what to do! I don't know what I'd do if you had left me!"

"You. Idiot. You're being so cildish... you'd obviously have to look for a new partner, wouldn't you? Use your...head."

Hisoka raised his and to move his bangs out of his face, but he stoppedcold, noticing a deep crimson color staining his hands. He started to tremble. He felt fear, sorrow and guilt.

"Tsubaki. I killed her. She wanted me to do it, but it was wrong."

"No, 'Soka. You didn't do anything wrong. She was in a lot of pain,and you set her free of that."

"No!"

"Huh? Hisoka?"

"I-it's not that! It's true she was in pain, I could feel it. Because I cared... because I loved her, I let go of her hand and picked up the gun, pointedit ather heart... but love was not the reason I pulled the trigger. It was my hate! My eternal hate for Muraki, and her love meant only for him! ...I wanted her to love me,but she only loved... Muraki! I hated and killed her for that! I'm sick! I'm sick and I'm evil! I should have died... you shold have let me die, Tsuzuki...you deserve someone better!"

Hisoka was lying there, opening his heart and crying out toTsuzuki, but it wasn't right. Tsu grabbed his partner's hand and squeazed it. Hisoka loked up at him as Tsu lifted his chin up and smiled.

"Someone else... who is worthy of a idiot like me? Never. Only you willdo, Hisoka."

"Tsuzuki..."

Both of them were smiling at first, but then Hisoka's expression changed into an angry one, and he hit Tsuzuki in the head. The elder man pouted as Hisoka glared up at him, waving his hands and legs as best as he could- to emphasize his point.

"Hey!"

"Wahh!"

"What did you mena by that! So I'm only worthy of an idiot and a slacker, am I? I don't have to take that from you! I should just quit rigt now and-"

Hisoka was both surprized and glad that Tsuzuki smiled instead of frowned. Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka and hugged his body while the other coldn't move away.

"Oh, I'm so gad to have you back to normal, 'Soka! I'm happy, happy, happy, happy!"

"H-hey! Let go of me, you idiot! Release me!"

The others just smiled and sighed with relief.

"'Soka-chan!"

"I SAID LET GO!"

In the hll of candles, there is a section where the candles were for the shinigami. This is where the count was, staring dreamily at Tusuzki's candle. Then, Tsuzuki's flame flickered, like it had so many times before- when he got Hisoka angry. Hisoka's candle shone bright red in anger, but a light blue in the middle for relief and joy.


End file.
